


Do you have a secret?

by Ihai



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Cuteness overload, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihai/pseuds/Ihai
Summary: Cain is disappearing in the middle of the night for a few days now. Abel needs to finally find out what his fighter is being up to. Does Cain have a secret?





	Do you have a secret?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My hot Co-Pilot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+hot+Co-Pilot).



Abel breathed as regularly as possible. Cain was leaving the bed again. Abel could feel it, even though their room was dark and Cain didn't turn on the light to find his way out. Abel pretended to still be asleep.   
This was the fourth night in a row that his comrade was waking up in the middle of the night and simply left without a word. The Navigator felt his head start to spin instantly as Cain left the room.

Where did he go? Why did he leave every night around 1 a.m.? What was he up to? And why didn't he tell Abel what was going on? He just had to find out... But how? He just couldn't confront Cain with this all of a sudden. He didn't have enough courage to do that. But he just had to know. How should he solve this problem? 

His thoughts kept torturing him for two more hours before he finally heard the door open up. Cain was back. He sneaked into their room, closed the door and went back to bed again without making much noise. Quickly he fell into a silent slumber. The quiet breathing of his fighter slowly put Abel back to sleep. He just had to find out what Cain was doing. Maybe tomorrow he could confront him with this question? 

\--- --- --- 

„Hey what's up? You look a little concerned today, Abel!“, Ethos asked while he was walking down a corridor next to Abel. Both of them left the Navigator's Basement to go get lunch together. Abel sighed out a little exhausted and answered: „Oh, it's nothing special, really!“. Ethos lifted his eyebrow. 

„Nothing special? But something is bothering you!“, Ethos kept pushing.   
„Yeah, well, that's true but...“, Abel admitted. He didn't finish his sentence because he actually didn't want to bother Ethos with problems like that.   
„Is something wrong with Cain?“, he asked. 

Abel's stomach cramped as he heard Ethos ask this particular question.   
„So I am right? It's because of Cain?“, Ethos said and looked at his comrade with a worried expression.   
„Well, yes...“, Abel sighed and avoided making eyecontact with his friend.   
„Don't worry! I know what it's like to have problems with your Fighter... Praxis and I have our own struggles from time to time“, Ethos tried to cheer him up.   
Abel just nodded. 

„It's because he is leaving at night, right?“, Ethos added.   
Abel stopped abruptly and looked at his friend in disbelief: „How would you know about that? Are you spying on us or something?!“. Abel just noticed how rude that sounded, so he added a smile at the end of his sentence. He knew that Ethos would always act out of kindness. Calling him a spy just wasn't fair.

Ethos felt a little uncomfortable confronting his friend with this, but he only had good intentions.  
„No, no at all! Sorry if I seem like a creep to you now but... I saw Cain at night a couple of times“   
„You did? Where?“   
„On the way to cargo compartment 7. I was heading back to my room after late night shift when I saw him sneaking there the past couple of nights..“, Ethos explained.   
Abel furrowed his brows. Did that make any sense? What did Cain to there in the cargo compartment at night?! 

„That actually helps a lot, thank you Ethos, I did notice him leaving but I never had the courage to ask where he was going or why...“, Abel said and put his hand on Ethos' shoulder.   
„Oh I am glad I could be helpful here. I am sure it's nothing you'd have to worry about, Abel!“, the Navigator smiled in return.   
„I hope you are right... As a team, we need to trust each other and don't hide things like this. There must be a reason why he is not telling me where he is going...“, Abel said and continued to walk pushing Ethos with him, „Let's get something to eat first! We can discuss about that in the cafeteria, can't we?“.   
Ethos agreed and both left towards the cafeteria to grab some food. 

\--- --- --- 

Tonight he would finally find out! Talking things over with Ethos tweleve hours before was helpful. Abel was still awake and it was just about time that Cain would leave. And he was right! Cain got up all quietly a few minutes later and left the room. The Navigator waited for Cain to close the door behind him. The footsteps on the corridor disappeared and Abel was all alone. He lifted himself up and turned on a small light at his side of the bed. He took a deep breath. „Ok, I can do that! I have the right to know where he is going!“, he whispered to himself and put on his jacket before he sneaked out of the room. 

Actually he didn't want to think about possible scenarios he could find when he reached cargo compartment 7. Maybe Cain was just smoking a nightly cigarette there? Or having a past-midnight drink? Having some time to himself? Maybe he was seeing someone?   
Abel stopped and gasped for air. No that couldn't be true. Cain wouldn't cheat on him! Or would he? Abel felt a small wave of panic rise in his stomach as he thought about Cain being with someone else. Ok! He just had to find out now! There was no way he could head back to their room without knowing what his fighter was up to at night! 

He dashed towards cargo compartment 7 as quickly and quietly as possible. He was almost there. Just one more corridor and he would know where Cain was going the past couple nights. 

Just as he turned around the corner, someone grabbed him by the shoulders. Abel wanted to shout but a hand pressed his mouth shut. Before he could react, he was pinned against the wall not able to move. 

„Abel?!“, Cain asked surprised, „what the fuck?!“. The fighter let go of his Navigator and looked at him all confused.   
„What are you doing here? I thought Deimos was sneaking around this place again!“.   
Abel was still a little paralyzed from that surprise attack. He blinked a few times and slowly came back to normal.   
„I... I just... I wanted to find out where you were going at night“, he managed to squeeze out. 

Cain crossed his arms in front of his chest. „You noticed?“, he asked.   
„Yes apparently... I woke up every time you left the bed“, Abel nodded.   
„Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up“, the black haired man apologized.   
„It's ok, really“, Abel added quickly. He didn't want his fighter to feel guilty. „But...“, the Navigator suddenly remembered that he followed Cain with a purpose.   
„But you were curious why I left, hm?“, the fighter finished his sentence.   
Abel nodded and looked down to the ground a little ashamed.   
Cain smirked at him, grabbed Abel's chin and made him look straight in his face: „Were you worried I would fuck with someone else?!“.   
Abel blushed all red. 

„N-no!“, he stuttered.   
„Are you lying to me?“   
„I urgh... well, yes... I just wanted to find out why you were leaving ok? I didn't really want to assume anything before I heard it from you...“, Abel explained quickly. 

Cain suddenly pressed his entire body against Abel and pushed him back against the wall. Without saying anything he entwined the white haired man into a passionate kiss. Soft moans escaped Abel's throat as Cain's tongue touched his lips and forced it's way into Abel's mouth. A few moments later Cain broke the kiss and let go of Abel.  
„You are too cute when you actually worry about me cheating on you!“, he smiled a little teasingly.  
Abel slightly pouted back at him. „I didn't really worry about that ok? … I just think we shouldn't hide anything from each other...“.   
„You are a really miserable liar“, Cain laughed.   
„And you are really miserable at sneaking out at night!“, Abel replied. 

„Point for you!“, Cain grinned. He took a step back and sighed out: „Well, since my little secret is no longer a secret anymore, I can show you!“.   
„Show me?“, Abel asked a little confused.   
„What I have been building yes!“, his fighter nodded and turned around. He grabbed Abel by his wrist and pulled him into the cargo compartment. 

They passed a few piles of cargo and reached a huge window that was directly facing outer space. When sitting right in front of it, one could see parts of the space station and thousands of stars sparkling in the endless dark of the void.   
„Woah!“, Abel was totally amazed by that view.  
„Quite nice, huh?“, Cain said letting go of Abel's hand.   
„Yes! I didn't know there were such pretty views in cargo compartments on this station!“, the Navigator agreed.   
„There usually aren't! This one is special. It used to be an emergency docking station but now it's just a window!“, Cain explained.   
„Amazing!“, Abel said and put his hand against the cold glass.   
„Is this view enough for you or do you still want to know what I've been doing here?“, Cain asked.   
Abel shook his head and apologized: „Ahh! Sorry! Of course I want to know. Please?“. He turned around and looked at Cain with curious eyes.   
The fighter walked over to the right side of the window and pulled out a box. He opened it and took out a small electronic device. Abel couldn't tell what it was by the looks but he was sure this thing was quite a few decades old.   
„What's that?“, he asked and sat down on the floor next to Cain. 

The black haired man smiled softly and looked down at the device. He opened it and a small holographic rose appeared right in front of his hand. The hologram looked a little warped and flickered a few times but it stayed as strong as it could. 

„That's an old holographic frame. I own this for many many years now. I found it in the trash back then when I was living in the Mars Colonies“, Cain started to explain.  
„Really?!“, Abel asked and moved a little closer to examine the device.   
„It was completely dysfunctional when I found it“, the fighter said.   
„And now you are repairing it?“   
„Yes!“, Cain said. He pressed a small screen and the holographic rose changed into a seashell. 

Abel's eyes widened as he saw the pretty shape right in front of his face: „Oh my god, is this...?!“. He just couldn't believe his eyes.   
Cain smiled at him. He nooded: „Yes! It's a device from Earth! It has dozens of Earth Objects implemented!“. He stopped talking and took a deep breath.   
Abel looked at him with huge eyes. Since Cain didn't seem to give further explanation, Abel moved in a little closer and asked:   
„But why didn't you repair this thing in our room? Why did you hide it here and work on it at night all alone?“. 

Cain's mouth flickered into a smile for a second. He put his finger on the screen again and the seashell turned into a feather.   
He stared at the feather for a few moments. Then he put the device on the ground and let his hand run through his hair. „Well, I remembered that I have this thing lying around and I never had the motivation to repair it. But a few nights ago I just couldn't sleep and I thought...“, he breathed out and kept his eyes locked on the feather, „I thought I could repair it and give it to you sometime since you're from earth and stuff...“. 

Abel couldn't really tell because it was quite dark in the compartment but Cain's usually tanned face looked suspiciously blushy all of a sudden.   
„So, you sneaked out in the middle of the night to repair this thing for... me?!“, Abel still couldn't believe that his feisty team mate would do something sweet as that.   
Cain nodded barely noticeable.   
„Yeah, somehow. It still isn't done though, much stuff to fix.. It's old and I don't know how to – !?“.   
Before Cain could continue with his explanation, Abel wrapped his arms around Cain's shoulders and kissed him. 

Cain smirked against Abel's lips and started kissing him back. Slowly he started nibbling on the Navigator's bottom lip before he gently sank his teeth into it like he usually would. Abel let out a small sigh as he felt the sweet combination of pain and pleasure run through his entire body. He wrapped his arms around Cain even tighter and let his tongue run over Cain's lips demandingly.   
Cain answered this invitation by entering Abel's mouth with his tongue once more.   
The white haired man enjoyed these kisses so much, he felt like he would completely melt into Cain's hands right now.   
Abel started to quietly moan out in pleasure as Cain began to suck at his Navigator's tongue. Cain broke the kiss and whispered: „You know I love that voice of your's don't you?!“.   
The white haired man nodded and looked at his fighter with lustful eyes, his arms still wrapped around Cain's neck. 

The black haired man snorted and let his hands run straight towars Abel's butt. He let his palms slip into Abel's pants and slowly massaged his buttcheeks. The Navigator tilted his head back and gasped for air as he felt these incredibly pleasing touches at his backside. 

„Yeah, you like it when I touch your sweet little ass, right princess?“, Cain asked with a lewd voice.   
„Hmmh, yes I do!“, the white haired man acknowledged. He curved his back to nudge his backside against Cain's grip even harder. The fighter smirked and continued to play with his Navigator's butt while he placed kisses on Abel's collarbone. Abel felt a hot tingling inside his whole body that was growing stronger with every second Cain was touching him. They didn't get physical for quite some time now because both of them were busy with their duties but tonight, right now, he wanted Cain so badly! 

„Can we go back to our room?“, Abel whispered lustfully.   
„Why? We... can do it... right here!“, Cain murmured inbetween kisses.   
Abel blushed red and looked at Cain. „H-Here?!“, he stuttered, „what if someone sees us?“. Cain snorted and brushed over Abel's insecurities with a simple: „No one will see us!“.   
Without further ado he let his hand wander around Abel's hips and pressed his palm against an already rock hard errection.   
„Besides, you don't want to walk back the entire way like that, do you?!“, the black haired man teased him and rubbed his hand against Abel's crotch.   
„Hahhh! Cain – I...“, Abel bit his bottom lip and tried to suppress his lust, but it was useless. He was already too turned on by Cain's touches. 

„You what?“, the fighter asked back.   
Abel breathed out a little desperate. It was so mean when Cain forced him to actually say what he had on his mind.   
„I... want to suck you, please?“, the Navigator whispered into Cain's ear. The fighter grinned at him and stood up on his feet. He positioned his crotch right in front of Abel's face. „As you wish, princess!“.   
He looked down at him and smiled. 

Abel started to unbuckle Cain's pants as soon as he granted him permission. The white haired man pulled down Cain's clothes and caressed the fighter's lower abs with his hands. Carefully he began to place kisses onto Cain's stomach. Little by little he kissed his way down to his teammate's member.   
Cain was watching every move that Abel made. That view was so arousing! Just before Abel was about to touch Cain's errection, he made eyecontact with his fighter. His cheeks were all blushed red and his eyes were filled with lust. Barely noticeable, Abel bit his lip before he let his tongue run over Cain's throbbing member. That view was just heaven! No even better than that! Cain adored that cute face Abel made when he was turned on. 

Abel began to lick and suck on his fighter's erection devotionally. He let his tongue circle around Cain's tip and wrapped his arms around his thighs.   
The black haired man closed his eyes and enjoyed this special treatment to the fullest. He grabbed Abel by his hair and supported his movements with his hand. 

Abel got completely lost in the blowjob and was very eager to give mouth as he heard Cain panting louder and louder.   
Suddenly Cain grabbed Abel by his hair and pulled his mouth away from him. A strand of saliva ripped between Abel's lips and Cain's erection.   
„Too damn hot!“, Cain growled as he looked into Abel's lascivious face. The fighter wiped away some of the liquid from Abel's mouth with his thumb. 

„Time to give me some ass, Cutie!“, the fighter said and lifted Abel up on his feet. Quickly he removed the Navigator's pants. Abel turned around and stemmed his palms against the wall for support. He presented his bare back to Cain and waited for his fighter to enter him.   
„Relax, okay?“, Cain whispered in his ear as he wrapped his hand around Abel's erection. It was already dripping wet from the anticipation. Slowly he started to stroke his Navigator while nudging his member against Abel's entrance.   
A stinging pain shot through Abel's back as he felt Cain pushing inside him. Abel clenched his teeth and held his breath.   
Cain stroked Abel's errection even harder to distract him with the pleasure of his hand. And it worked. A few movements later Abel felt the pain being replaced with sweet numbness. He wanted it! He wanted Cain inside him so badly!   
„Nhhh! Cain! Please... so good!“, Abel moaned as his fighter thrusted into him again and again. 

„You like it?“, Cain asked even though he absolutely knew the answer to that question.   
„Ahhhh, yes! Please don't stop!“, the Navigator begged. 

Suddenly the two of them heard a sound. There were voices slowly coming closer. Abel started to get nervous. There were people outside the compartment? At that time? What if they heard them? Or even worse! What if they found them here?! 

„Cain, whait a second, there is someone – mhh!“, Abel started to say but Cain just pressed his hand over Abel's mouth and kept him quiet.   
„Shhh! You don't want them to hear us right?“, he asked.   
Abel shook his head with his mouth still covered.   
„See? Besides, you begged me not to stop a few seconds ago...“, the fighter grinned mean as he whispered this into Abel's ear. Abel turned his head towards Cain as far as he could. He saw Cain's expression and wanted to disagree but his fighter still pressed his mouth shut so there was no way he could talk back.   
Even though the voices outside grew louder, Cain started thrusting into Abel again. The navigator closed his eyes and tried to hold in his moans as good as possible. Luckily Cain kept him quiet with his hand while continuing to fuck him. 

The combination of pleasure and fear of being caught added up and almost drove Abel insane. He wanted to cum so badly but he had to hold back because he would just have to moan out when cumming like this. And no matter how much his moans were stifled by Cain, this would defintely lure the people outside right to their little hide-out. 

Cain didn't seem to care at all! He moved even faster as he saw Abel trying to hold back. 

„You are working way too much overtime!“, one of the voices outside the compartment said. Abel wasn't sure but it sounded like Praxis' voice.   
„I know, I know. I have no choice right now. But thanks for getting me! It's nice to know someone is picking you up after work!“, the other voice replied. That was definitely Ethos talking right now. „Even though it's just a walk from section B to our room?!“, Praxis laughed.   
„Sure!“, his Navigator said.   
Slowly but surely the voices passed by the compartment. A few moments later neither Cain nor Abel could hear any further conversation. Ethos and Praxis were gone.

Cain finally let go of Abel's mouth and slowly started running his fingertips over Abel's lips. The navigator gasped for air. Just as Abel opened his mouth, Cain put two fingers inside. He began fingering Abel's tongue.   
The Navigator felt a hot shiver run through his back as he felt Cain touching him like that. Willingly he licked and sucked on Cain's fingers as he was being fucked from behind.   
Being penetrated from the front and the back was too much for him to handle. He moaned out loud between Cain's fingers. „Hnnn!“.   
Abel tilted his head back and reached his climax, pressing his butt against Cain as strong as possible. 

Cain continued to thrust into Abel as hard as he could and finished off a few seconds later. 

Both of them sank down against the wall catching their breath. Abel turned his head towards Cain and kissed him. The black haired man cupped Abel's face in his palms and kissed him back passionately.   
As they broke the kiss again, Abel whispered: „Thank you! For everything...“.   
The fighter smirked back at him: „No need to thank me! Your little ass is just too hot not to fuck!“


End file.
